El temible monstruo de los ojos verdes
by Anbaru-chan
Summary: Confusiones amorosas.. que si, que no... Y los celos de por medio...mmm... Este summary no esta muy bueno.. jeje... Espero les guste la historia...


**El temible monstruo de los ojos verdes…**

-demonios!- esa era la 5ta o 6ta ves que aquel joven de castaña cabellera y ojos cafés tan claros que solían confundirse con el ámbar lanzaba un improperio, ¿cómo es que llego a ese deplorable estado de ánimo?- maldita máquina- otro grito y descargo toda su furia contra la inofensiva copiadora que "no funcionaba" (según él) porque este simplemente no presionaba los botones correctos, justo en esos momentos escuchó una voz muy familiar seguido de una dulce risa que le cautivó los sentidos haciéndolo sonreír "como tonto" según su mejor amigo.

Se dispuso a asomarse por la puerta de la habitación de foto copiado para poder admirar a la jovencita, pero cuando lo hizo su pequeña sonrisa se borró y frunció el seño visiblemente. Volvió a meterse con un sentimiento extraño oprimiendo su pecho, era algo nuevo para él, aunque últimamente era algo común ponerse así al verla con "él". Revolvió sus cabellos desesperado tratando de no pensar si quiera en lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho

** */*/* Flash back*/*/* **

Estaba bebiendo una soda mientras caminaba acompañado de un joven de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color extrañamente enigmáticos que se escondían tras unos lentes muy sutiles. Se dirigía a su destino lo más despreocupado a pesar de las miradas indecentes de las muchachitas les lanzaban –a los 2, si a los dos porque, para ser sinceras esos 2 estaban como querían - a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado y por eso prefiere ignorarlas, pero no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al ver como su acompañante coqueteaba muy galantemente con aquellas chiquillas que se lo comían con la mirada –en sentido figurado-.

-Hiiragizawa, si quieres que Daidouji se fije en ti deberías ser más correcto y dejar de giñarle el ojo a cada tipa que se te cruce en el camino…-

-Bueno, Shaorancito, no deberías estar celoso…- dijo en tono simpático- ya que tu las ignoras como si no existieran, yo las complazco con mis atenciones; y sobre Tomoyo… supongo tienes razón…- el castaño había arrugado su ceño al oír la manera en la que lo trataba, pero al final se sorprendió por lo dicho por su amigo, pues en ese momento su sonrisa juguetona se esfumó de su rostro y parecía algo serio…

-De verdad estás clavado con Daidouji- mencionó el castaño dando otro sorbo a su soda

El zafiro se sorprendió, ¿podía ser tan obvio respecto a sus sentimientos? – ¿P..porque lo dices?-cuestionó

-bueno jamás, desde que te conozco esa sonrisa tuya tan desquiciante no desaparece por cualquier cosa..-

De verdad que el pequeño lobo lo conocía muy bien…- bueno tienes razón- afirmó, esbozó una sonrisa "nada buena" para el ambarino- al menos no sonrío como tonto al ver a Sakura…-

Eh?- acaso hablaba enserio?, se supone que Sakura Kinomoto era una de sus mejores amigas., no podría estar enamorado de ella..no- de verdad amigo el amor afecta tus neuronas…

-no tanto como a ti…-

Shaoran rolo los ojos, no podía ser cierto…

-Pero creo tienes suerte, Sakura es más o igual de despistada que tu, por lo que no se ha dado cuenta, imagínate la coincidencia… ni tu mismo te has dado cuenta…- continuó el peli-azul después de unos minutos

-Cállate Hiiraguizawa! No pienso oír tus tonterías-lo interrumpió caminando más rápido y así dejando atrás al níveo

-supongo que tienes prisa por verla- le oyó decir, pero no le importó, no iba a escuchar las "burradas" de aquel tipo…

-Enserio? No sabía eso!- se escuchó la voz de cierta esmeralda…

Shaoran pudo oír su voz perfectamente y sonrió. "sonrisa tonta" las palabras de su amigo le vinieron a la mente y trato en lo posible de desaparecerla, pero allí estaba..

Siguió acercándose, esta vez a paso lento y algo nervioso "maldito Hiiraguizawa que le mete cosas en la cabeza" tomó uno de los últimos bocados de su bebida buscando allí la balanza de aquellos sentimientos que se estaban poniendo en duda hacia la persona que en esos momentos miraba con aquella misma sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos… pero se detuvo de repente al fijarse como otro se le acercaba y ella le sonreía amigable, observó como él le respondía con otra sonrisa… y en ese momento sintió su sangre arder y tubo la necesidad de ir hasta allí y alejarlo de SU Sakura de un solo golpe… un momento, desde cuando la castaña era SUYA?, desde cuando sentía coraje, rabia, indignación cuando veía platicar a la esmeralda con otro tipo y sonreírle de aquella manera?.. Apretó la botella de su bebida intentando con eso expresar un poco de la frustración que sentía.. podía ser verdad que…

-Celoso Li?- la voz de Eriol detrás de el le sacó de sus confusos pensamientos… -así que ya te has dado cuenta- continuó- estás totalmente enamorado de Kinomoto…

Li Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos, no era una pregunta, eso fue una afirmación y escupió el sorbo del colorante que probó y no había tomado…

Entonces todo le quedó claro él… ¿cómo podía ser cierto?

***/*/*Fin Flash */*/***

**Notas de la autora: **hola! Aquí io con esto ke me lo tenía guardadito por allí… y después de desaparecerme por algún tiempo quise publikar algo pos… estoy muy aburrida.. xD

-Sip, genial Anbaer-chan (uno de mis tantos seudónimos ^^') publica algo en víspera de exámenes – jeje..

Bien este fic posiblemente tenga continuación, eso está en sus manos… así ke si kieren ke lo continue… MANDEN REVIEWS! Aja… solo así podrán darme más inspiración (es extraño, pero creo ke a la mayoría de los autores nos pasa uu')Pero también me ayudarán a saber si les gustó y despertarán mis ánimos…Bueno… Nos leemos… Sayonara.. =D


End file.
